


Drifting

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: When her sobs calmed, he whispered, “I’m taking us home.”





	Drifting

She woke up from a dream about him. Four years, and she still kept hoping for a word, a blank postcard, a single sunflower seed in an envelope. There was no word, only dreams, memories. Tonight he was in bed, hospital gown, dim light in the room  
“I love you,” he said, for the first time.  
Tears ran down her cheeks when she woke up, ready to give her soul to whatever force that could make him appear next to her, mussed up and sleepy, too warm under the covers. No bids on that item, sorry ma’am.  
She dressed and went to work, put on her scrubs and snapped on he latex, ready to slice and dice.  
She picked up the chart, read out loud to the voice activated recorder.  
“Case number MH04-12859, Jon Doe, preliminary COD - GSW, autopsy conducted by Dana Scully.” The clipboard rattled agains the stainless steel table and she pulled back the sheet, her eyes shut.  
For years she followed a man, who walked into a room, hoping to find something he lost. She knew how he felt, but for the opposite reason.  
She looked and grabbed the edge of the table. Knees turning into rubber, a wailing sob was added to the record.  
“No,” she choked, hand reaching for the beloved cheek, gaunt and sharp edged, but still his, short hair, stuck to his scalp with blood, “no, no, no…” she kept chanting, trying to dispel the cold coming of his body. He always woke up, always. “Mulder,” she moaned, feeling life draining from her hands, so cold, lips blue, skin a deathly pale marble. She wrapped her arms around his head and felt the darkness close around her. Someone was shaking her, calling her name…  
“…Scully, wake up baby, c’mon,” the cold was gone, she was gripping a wet pillow. “Hey, you’re okay,” he whispered, warm lips at her ear, arms tight around her, too warm limbs between the sheets, “we’re safe, we’re safe,” he kissed her skin, her cheek.  
“It was just a dream.” He drew her in and she turned around, arms around him, face hidden in his chest, his warmth, his heartbeat. He held on, soothing strokes over her back, tucked under his chin, she sobbed.  
Another night, another anonymous motel. They drifted through the sea of their demons.  
When her sobs calmed, he whispered, “I’m taking us home.”


End file.
